Something Called Love
by pinkgirl1998
Summary: its the first day of school and blossom, bubbles, and buttercup just want it to be normal, but of course! that can NEVER happen to them! find out what happens when the rrbz are new to their school! plz read and review :D WARNING: some swearing!
1. Chapter 1

** ~Something called love~**

**well...this is my first chapter for a love story about the ppgz and rrbz, i hope you like it! ;D**

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned the ppgz an rrbz, but sadly i dont! :'( on the upside i do own this plot! **

* * *

><p><strong>MomokoBlossom's P.O.V**

I was getting dressed for school like any other day. Kind of boring except that it was the first day of school. I got dressed in my short-ish white long sleeve shirt with light and dark pink stripes along the collar and arms. I threw on my jean skirt, and some dark pink low-boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and put my long red hair up in a ponytail with my signature bow! I always wear it. I stepped back to get a look at myself in full view, I was thinking about changing my shirt, but then I caught a whiff of something that smelled wonderful!

I moved over to the top of the stairs to get a better sent, when my mom yelled from the kitchen to come downstairs because we were having chocolate pancakes with whipped cream! I ran downstairs to quickly engulf the food my mom had made! After I was done, I snatched my backpack off of the counter and was headed off to school. Hopefully today wont end up bad, maybe it will be exciting.

**Miyako/Bubbles' P.O.V**

I woke up perfectly on-time and put on the outfit that I had laid out on my bed the night before. My shirt was plain white with a collar, and had a blue tie hanging from my neck. My skirt was light and dark blue plaid. I had white socks and black dress shoes. I sat down on the bench in front of my dresser and started brushing my blonde hair. After it was thoroughly brushed, I put it in two curly pig-tails. My hair always does this thing, whenever I put it up (which is always) I get these nice big curls coming out from my side burns. I think it looks good, so hopefully others do to!

I ate breakfast with my grandmother. We had cereal with cinnamon toast and cream cheese on top. I thanked my grandmother for preparing the meal and grabbed my backpack. Then I headed out the door. As I was walking, I was hoping today won't be boring or embarrassing for me.

**Kaoru/Buttercup's P.O.V**

Of course, I wake up late for the first day of school! I don't want today to suck. I just don't want today to be boring. After falling off my bed because my brothers woke me up, I scrambled to find a shirt in this hell hole I call my room. There's so many things scattered around my room. I grabbed the handle to my closet, hesitating a little, and then yanking it open! I moved out of the way just in time before a mountain of things erupted and fell out.

"GREAT!" I thought, "More things to add to all this junk!"

I rummaged though my clothes some more until finally I found my yellow short sleeve shirt!

"SUCCESS!" I screamed.

Surprisingly, I easily found my green shorts that had this sort of belt thing that lay loose. The belt was dark yellow and black checkered. I had on my sweat band bracelets that were orange, and my green sneakers. I went to go fix up my hair that way I wouldn't look too crappy today, but then I realized that my light black hair always looked good because it was short and didn't get messed up at all.

I ran downstairs to hurry up and eat my breakfast which was toast and an orange. (I didn't have time for a big fancy and yummy meal) After almost choking because I was eating so fast, I slipped my orange backpack on, grabbed my skateboard, threw on my hat, and ran out the door while yelling, "Bye mom and dad, I love ya!"

**Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V**

I met up with Kaoru and Miyako outside the school. Miyako was there first. (She always is) I was second, and Kaoru was third. When we got inside, the school had a list posted of which students were in each class. Of course, I wasn't in the same class as Karou or Miyako! I was so mad. I could tell already, that today was not going to be good.

**Miyako/Bubbles' P.O.V**

I was really sad and disappointed when I had found out that I wasn't in Momoko or Karou's classes. I tried to look at the bright side of things, maybe I would meet new and different people! Hopefully I still enjoy myself when they are not there.

**Karou/Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was so damn mad that I couldn't be with my best friends for the whole school year! Who the hell am I supposed to laugh at the teachers with and make jokes in class with? I know for sure that Im going to be miserable for most of the year! Hopefully I'll have a little bit of fun this year.

**Momoko/blossom's P.O.V**

I guess we had all lost track of time trying to talk just enough before class started because soon, the bell rang. We scrambled, and ran in separate ways. Of course, my class was on the other side of the school, so I started running faster. But then, I collided with someone and fell to the floor.

"OWCH!" I exclaimed.

A hand was lowered in front of me and I looked up and grabbed his hand. It was BRICK!

"H-HOW," I stuttered. "Y-YOU!" B-B-BRICK!

How did he get here? Was he a new student? Are Boomer and Butch here also? These are the questions that I think I was going to find out soon. I just hope he's not going to be mean to me like usual.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I was heading to class on the first day of school my brothers were not in the same class as me which was bad because it was my first time at this school. As I was two feet away from the door, I see a girl that's running like crazy, I was guessing that she had the same class as me and thought she was late. She crashed into me and fell down. I felt kind of bad for her so I offered to help her up. She took my hand so gently, and starred at me with the most amazing bright pink eyes. She had red hair just like me and a bow that complemented her nicely. She was amazing, but yet, she looked familiar. But then, a weird thing happened, her expression changed and she sounded scared and terrified. She yelled my name in shock while stuttering.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>i will have the reds finish up and then the blues and greens! i hoped you liked it please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** ~Something called love~**

**Disclaimer: NO! i do not own them! but i do own this plottt! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>MomokoBlossom's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that Brick was here! He was always so mean to me whenever we fought in battle! OH! I just remembered that I'm not in my ppgz from. He doesn't even know who I am. But, yet he still had this look on his face like he was confused or trying to figure something out. I then also realized that I was sitting on the floor with my hand holding his, just staring at him. He did the same. We quickly noticed then turned our heads away fast! I felt myself start to blush hard and I got kind of embarrassed. WAIT! Why am I getting embarrassed? This is BRICK I'm talking about! I stood up quickly, trying not to look like an idiot!

"Thanks…" I said "I w-was just l-late for class."

UGH! I can't believe that I'm stuttering, I guess I can't help but get nervous around him.

**Brick's P.O.V**

Wow. I couldn't believe how pretty she was. I definitely want to get to know her soon, or maybe…now! I noticed that we were almost, like, lost in a stare or something. So, I looked away coolly feeling myself blush a bit. I glanced over at her and saw that she was looking away also but, she was blushing a lot. I thought it looked cute! I tried to give a sweet smile, but I wasn't sure if she had seen it or not. She looked up at me again with a sense of irritation, and I understood what she meant.

I pulled her off of the ground gently and asked her if she was ok. She replied with a soft and shy yes. I wanted to know her name but she looked like she didn't want to talk anymore. But…I asked anyway. She said that her name was Momoko. I thought that was a really cute name for a girl. She smiled and I smirked back at her. I told her that I would call her Momo. She nodded quietly, so I assumed that she was ok with it. I told her that my name was Brick, but then I remembered that she already knew my name somehow. Hmmmm…I thought, I wonder how she already knew me. I figured that it didn't really matter at the moment, what mattered to me right now was spending more time with this girl. I now have a really huge crush. And, I WILL find a way for her to like me back.

I opened the class door for her and we both entered in. We were only about a minute late. It wasn't that bad. I bet a girl like Momo gets good grades all the time! I thought. And then, the thing that surprised me the most…she gave a sweet smile that made me feel like my frickin' heart was going to melt! I gave a smile back at her and she giggled. I wondered if she liked me.

**Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V**

I kept asking myself why I was giggling and blushing around Brick. Whatever, it'll wear off I thought. I was also glad that we weren't that late for class. Brick was pretty nice to me so far, hopefully he was going to be nicer and not so mean like he was when we were little. Since me and Brick were the last ones in the class, there were only two seats that were open, and just happened to be next to each other. The teacher had me sit next to Brick. Lets just hope today goes well.

**Miyako/Bubbles' P.O.V**

I knew that Momo was exaggerating when she said we were going to be super late! She was funny that way. It's just that because she's an A+ student, she never wants to be late or get a grade under a B+. Momo can be stressful but, she's amazing and I love her! I calmly walked down the hall, hugging my books against me. As I was walking, I stopped because I had seen a poster for baseball cheerleaders called diamond dolls, and regular cheerleaders that cheered for football. Momo was saying something earlier about wanting to be a cheerleader. With us being the Power Puff Girls Z, it wouldn't be hard to do the stunts that they have to do. As I was backing away from the poster to start heading to class again, I heard a lot of huffing. I swerved my head very quickly and smooth to look at what was going on, but I was too late because by the time I looked, someone had collided with me and all my papers and folders had fallen to the floor. The person just kept running, as I thought that that was so very **very** rude!

I was really stressed now! As I kneel down to pick up things and organize, I hear a lot o girls yelling. Soon, the noise stops and I hear someone walking down the hall talking to himself about getting a break and just leaving him alone. Apparently, this person was annoyed, and tried to calm down. As this person came closer, I saw that they had calmed down and was walking coolly, with hands in their pockets. As I almost had all of the stuff organized, and was about to pick them up, a group of sad girls rushed by me making me drop all my stuff AGAIN!

"GOSH!" I yelled in frustration.

The person started walking toward me with curiosity. I tried my best to quickly gather my things up, faster this time. I had everything except for one folder that I had drawn hearts and bubbles all over. I scanned the floor for it, but didn't see it. Then, a hand popped up in front of me. It was BOOMER!

"I think you dropped this?" he asked me.

I gently took the folder saying t-thanks B-Boom-

"BOOMER!" he interrupted with a sweet smile.

Y-yes. Thank you. My name is Miyako. He looked at me with a face that was puzzling. He was amusing. And somehow…I felt myself turning a bit red, or maybe a lot. The only thing that I didn't understand was that why I was turning red around BOOMER!

**Boomer's P.O.V**

After I finally got away from all the girls that were all over me, I started to calm down. I tried to think of the good things in life, which always calms me down when I'm stressed. I put my hands in my pockets and started humming something that I had stuck in my head from earlier. And soon the girls that were sad about me ran away towards their classes. All of a sudden I heard a loud "GOSH!" So, I went closer to see what was wrong. I felt bad for this girl. She had dropped all of her things which looked really organized.

And once I got a good look at her, I felt my heart skip a beat. She had baby blue eyes that were crystal clear sparkly. I had to say she was beautiful! But, yet she looked familiar. I wanted to be her friend so I told her my name was Boomer, but I felt even worse after that because I think she was in the middle of saying something, and I thought I had just cut her off. I decided to pretend that I didn't know that I cut her off. She said that he name was Miyako. It fit her perfectly!

I definitely want her to get to know me! I told her that I was new to this school and that already, girls were all over me. She understood perfectly what I meant because, just like me, she had boys all over her all the time. But she wasn't new to this school, so it was worse for her. I asked if she saw the poster and wanted to be a cheerleader because she kept glancing at it. She told me that her friend Momo, was a cheerleader but she wanted to do something different, and maybe be a diamond doll. I told her that I thought that it was pretty cool! But, inside, I thought that it was the best thing in the world because I'm playing baseball this year! (Boomer: hint, I love baseball, its also my weapon. I have a bat and I always use sonic boom!) I told Miyako that I was going to be doing baseball and that I was going to be seeing a lot of her lately.

**Miyako/Bubbles' P.O.V**

We weren't that late at all. But I did end up having to sit next to Boomer. And I had to admit. I think Boomer is growing on me. He is really sweet and he understands me like no one else had before. I couldn't get over the determined look on his face during class. He was so sweet looking! WAIT! What's wrong with me? I'm thinking non-stop about Boomer? NO! Anyways…what else can I think about? His smile? NO! His hair? NO! His personality? NO! …EVERYTHING? Maybe so.

**Karou/Buttercup's P.O.V**

Momo was over exaggerating! We were NOT late! I actually just started walking coolly down the hall to class with my folder in my hands against my hip. I stopped on the way to class to get a soda or something. And turns out, the line for the vending machine was kind of long. I decided to wait. I also wanted to let people know that I was waiting, so I made annoyed noises to let them know that I wanted them to hurry up. It went pretty well, except for the person right in front of me. He was annoying! And I think he was taking a long time, just to annoy me even more! He turned around and who do you think it was? BUTCH! I can't believe it. Butch was here and he was getting on my nerves!

I started murmuring to myself. And apparently I was saying something about what I wanted for a drink because when he was getting his, he also paid for mine and gave it to me saying, "Here, I thought you wanted this one." I didn't really know what to say so I took the drink and nodded my head yes. He said that his name was Butch, and I already knew that, but I couldn't let him know that. I told him that it was a cool name and said my name was Karou. I bet he didn't give a crap what my name was.

So I walked over somewhere else to drink my grape soda. I leaned against the wall, starring at the soccer tryouts sheet of paper that was hanging up. I wrote my name in big letters, so that whoever signs up knows that I'm here and I will win against anyone! Of course…Butch comes up to me, and signs his name. he asks me why I signed up for a boy's sport. And this is what I said.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" I yelled. "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL THAT A GUY'S SPORT?" At this point, I was screaming. "I BET I CAN KICK YOUR ASS IN SOCCER!"

We made our bet that we would have a soccer game after school. I was totally gonna kick his sorry fat ass!

**Butch's P.O.V**

I was waiting in line and talking to some cute girls while trying to decide which soda to get. Another girl walks up behind me but, this one particular girl didn't act like the rest. She was different. She was almost chuckling to herself when she first got in line, but then sounded very annoyed! I was interested in her for some reason. So I decided to have a little fun to make her notice me.

I walked really slow-like. And I took long time thinking about what soda I wanted even thought I already knew which one I was going to get. She seemed to get more irritated. I herd her murmur things about just wanting to get her grape soda, so I bought her one. Why not be nice one the first day here? I turned around and gave her the soda telling her that my name was Butch. She didn't really sound happy, but responded with "cool name" And nodded. She surprisingly told me that her name was Karou. I loved that name. And I was starting to think that I liked her too. She walked toward the poster for soccer sign-ups and we kind of had a fight about how soccer was a guy's sport. She was really cute looking when she blushed while trying to argue with me! I cant wait to have that soccer game!

* * *

><p><strong>soccer game up next! and whats going to happen with Momo and Miyako? REVIEW! thx 3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**~Something called love**

**well, sorry for the wait, but this one is longer...so i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: i own this plot, some cookies, and ummm some shoes?...i dont own much. but i dont own the characters. maybe i can buy them with my cookies. EVERYONE LIKES COOKIES, RIGHT? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V<strong>

The soccer game was after school. The day was pretty great so far because I had gotten to sit next Karou in class. She had an amazing smile, and gorgeous eyes! I was always thinking about her. When I had arrived on the field with my brothers, Brick and Boomer, we practiced until Karou got there.

"Do you think that Momo will come too?" Brick asked.

"I hope Miyako comes also!" Boomer said hopefully.

I told them that I really wasn't sure if Karou's friends were going to be there or not.

I couldn't wait to see her! She is like the only girl I see. And usually I don't get nervous around girls, but whenever I'm around her…I can't help struggling to keep calm. And I could NEVER imagine her with anyone else but me. I believe that if I try hard enough, I can get her to love me like I love her. Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I need to be with her…ALWAYS! I can't believe it, this is the first time I have gotten really mushy and heart felt. Is there something wrong with me? Or am I in love?

**Brick's P.O.V**

I was really counting on Momoko to come! I found myself thinking about her all the time now. And when I first started school, I told myself that I wouldn't do any evil depending on how school goes. And I have to say, that ever since I saw Momoko for the first time, I didn't know what to say…she is amazing in every single way. I had never thought about ANY evil since I saw her. Its weird how having a crush can do this to you. But, in some ways I feel that it's not just a simple crush…ITS DANM LOVE! I think I am in love? Maybe so.

"Man, I'm hungry!" I groaned.

"Why? Because you keep thinking of that Momo girl?" Boomer teased.

"Ugh!" I sighed. "Just forget it!"

"Dude." Butch said to me. "We are all having crushes right now I think." He was right… "We are just trying to lighten up and stop whining about them."

"You know what man?" I said to both Boomer and Butch. "Butch is right!" "We all need to stop whining about our girls, and take action!" "If you don't think that they like us MAKE THEM LIKE US!"

**Boomer's P.O.V**

Brick and Butch were right! Especially me. I was the one who is always surrounded by girls, which I don't get because Butch has fewer girls around him because he is the sporty one. I am always complaining about the girls and how I just want to be around Miyako. But what I don't realize is that we all want to be around them for some reason. Brick wants to be with Momoko. Butch wants Karou. And I can't help but to think and want Miyako to be mine all the time! I gave Brick and Butch a hopeful smile.

**Karou/Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was hanging out with Momo and Miyako after school. I had asked them if they wanted to come to my one on one soccer game against Butch. Miyako said that of course she would because she loves cheering her friends on. Momoko asked if Butch's brothers were going to be there and I swear, I saw Miyako blush and turn pink for a moment when I said that Boomer and Brick were probably going also. Momo hesitated and said that she guesses that she will come.

*At the field*

**Momoko/Blossom's P.O.V**

As we walked up to the field, Karou was running up to Butch. As Miayko and I got closer, we heard Karou being her normal self. Yelling at Butch. She was good at that. But the Rowdy Ruff Boys didn't know that we have yelled at them MANY times before. They just knew us as Momoko, Miyako, and Karou. We had started giggling like crazy, watching Karou fight and argue with Butch about who was going to win was real funny. Boomer started talking to Miyako and I was just getting a little annoyed by now. I had told them that I was going to grab a bite, and that I would return with food for everyone.

I was walking toward the street to cross, when I head heavy footsteps on the ground coming closer. I quickly turned my head in the direction that it was coming from. I don't know why I smiled, but I couldn't help it. He was running towards me. He came up to me and hugged me in a playful way. Why was Brick acting like this? I giggled and asked him why he was acting weird.

"What? I can't play around?" he asked playfully.

I giggled some more. There was something different about him. He wasn't the old Brick. He acted so different now. I walked next to him and I found myself laughing with him at nothing. When we came inside the store, there were so many choices of snacks.

But, out of nowhere, a man started yelling and pointing and took a gun out of his jacket pocket. The Power Puff Girls Z have dealt with evil beings, but not people with guns that had actual LEAD in them! I have never been more frightened in my life. Brick glanced over at me and he put a hand on my shoulder. The man told everyone to drop to the ground. We all did as he told us. Brick whispered to me that everything was going to be okay. After about four minuets, I quietly asked the man if I could use the bathroom. He hesitated, and then told me that I could as long as I was quick and that he was standing outside the door. So, I got up slowly, took a glance a Brick, and walked inside the bathroom.

As soon as I got in the bathroom, I took my compact out and yelled "Hyper Blossom!" I had transformed into my ppgz form. I busted out of the bathroom, and yelled at the man to put down the gun and let the people go! The man just started smirking and laughing at me. I was offended. I came charging at him and he just punched me in the gut like he wasn't even trying. I fell to the floor, and I thought I was about to throw up. I looked over at Brick and gave him a worried face. He was confused, and then his face went into shock.

"Momo-Bloss?"

I nodded at him and looked back up at the man who was now holding a gun to my face. I looked away, scared out of my mind. And, then the gun went flying to the other side of the room. I swerved my head to wear the gun landed, and then back at the man who stood there in confusion holding his face with his hand. It was Brick. Brick punched the man and slapped the gun out of his hand. He motioned for me to get back. And as I did, I watched as Brick and the man fight. Brick punched him again, and he landed next to the gun. The awful man grabbed the gun and before anyone could do anything about it, the man shot the gun twice and ran away.

I screamed Brick's name. I ran over to him and kneeled down next to him. The man shot Brick in the shoulder and thigh. I started to cry above Brick. Then I felt something on my hand. It was Brick, and he was holding my hand saying "I knew something was different about you." I hugged him lightly.

"I'm so sorry Brick!" I shouted.

"It's not your fault." He assured me. "I didn't want you to get shot or hurt."

"Oh Brick!" I answered.

"Momoko?" Brick said.

"Yes Brick?" I answered.

"I-I-I love you." He told me.

Brick just told me he loved me? It is so weird, but yet, I think I have the same feelings for him. I looked back down at Brick. He was staring up at me now, his big red fiery eyes waiting for a reply. I leaned down kissed him and then told him that I loved him more than he would ever know. He faintly smiled and then closed his eyes.

And then it occurred to me that Brick was badly hurt. I was too late to call 911, so I held rick in my arms and flew out the door of the store, and over to were Karou, Miyako, Butch, and Boomer were. I started yelling and screaming at them to help me.

* * *

><p><strong>OH! what is going to happen...i hopw he is okay. please review! :D <strong>

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
